


What About Me?

by henclair



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Songfic, THIS IS SWEET AS FUCK GUYS IM NOT EVEN GONNA LIE, hanslon is my shit yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Mike likes the song Television/So Far So Good by Rex Orange County, Ben just likes Mike.





	What About Me?

Mike swung himself around his room, feet happily tapping the quick beat of the song playing out of the stereo next to his cushy bed. He smiled widely and closed his eyes, bopping his head and spinning, belting out the lyrics in the privacy of his room.

As the slower part of the song ended he felt his grin widen with every lyric.

“But don’t you worry, don’t you, don’t you worry girl.” He sang, shaking his head and wiggling his shoulders as he felt the song wash away tension from long days of working and school.

“No I’m not sure if I’m into you. The last time that you checked I was probably so sad and confused. I don’t know, no, I don’t know what you like. But if you’re looking for something new, I know somebody that you could choose.” Mike sang more, waiting excitedly for the chorus to hit.

When it did he jumped up on his bed and sang loudly. His voice was slightly hoarse and Mike dimly thought he might be working up a sweat but he didn’t care, this was his favorite song and he deserved it.

“What about me? What about me?” HE belted, the door opened and Mike smiled at Ben, who had walked in shyly, not fully expecting to see Mike singing and dancing so happily. Ben took a seat on the beanbag in the corner near the door, just watching his frien  
“What about me and you together. SOmething that could really last forever.” Ben blushed at the lyrics, but Mike didn’t seem to mind. He grabbed for his sitting friend’s hands and pulled him up as he continued to sing out his heart.

“What about me? What about me?” He nodded his head and slightly twirled Ben who let out an eep at the sudden movement.

“What about me and you together. Something that could really last forever.” Mike sang the last word long, stretching out the syllables and giving a shimmy of his shoulders along with the song. Ben giggled and felt his face heat up and his heart speed up as the guitar solo came on.

Mike let go of Ben to do air guitar and nod his head along. The song slowed down and now Mike was just tapping his foot and bopping along, his fluid movements following along with the song which Ben listened to as he watched his friend move.

“I all my friends wanna be in her bed, and I begin to wonder why. I guess that I’d be lying to myself.” That line struck Ben as he watched Mike sing along with the slightly staticky stereo next to the bed. It was almost fitting that he was here, as he was the friend who wanted to get in her bed, or at least to Mike he was.

“Cos’ who the fuck would be dumb enough. To reject an offer? Oh what an offer? Now two two ten one five, couple hours can change your life. Frankie saying oh what a night? What a night?” The music was so fast now that Mike was almost spitting the words out, his feet still tapping along and he had started snapping. Ben just watched, still standing awkwardly, starting to get the urge to dance along.

Mike must’ve sensed Ben’s urge as he pulled Ben close again, smiling brightly at the shorter boy and tapping the beat on Ben’s hand that he was holding.

“What the fuck is a boyfriend? Imma need advice, maybe I should go outside. So I could get a fucking life. I made a friend and he spent the night now.” Ben noted that as Mike belted out the lyrics near his ear that he was changing all the pronouns. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, wondering if Mike meant what Ben thought this meant.

“I’m in love and he remains in my life.” Mike sang, smiling softly at Ben who was now stock still again. Ben felt another flush cover his face and as the song blared out the stereo, seeming louder now.

Mike had missed a few lyrics, just staring at Ben so when he came back in his voice slightly stumbled over a few words. He was still smiling though.

“On my emotions, I can’t get hurt again. Fuck the past, fuck them, they all made me sad. And I had no time to prepare to face my fears, I guess that it’s time that I dried these tears.” Ben watched Mike, still close as ever, belt out the slightly angsty lyrics to the song playing.

Something snapped in both of them, and they leaned in almost in sync. Mike had to lean down slightly, but their lips pressed together and it felt relieving. The song still played, but instead of seeming louder it was just a background noise, a distraction from the pressure of each other’s lips. Ben smiled, and he put a hand on Mike’s arm, just letting it rest there as they kissed.

Mike pulled back for a second, looking down at Ben, whose eyes were closed softly. He pushed back in afterwards, letting his own hand rest on Ben's shoulder. Now it was like they were complete, a closed circuit all electricity now flowing through them. Mike laughed as Ben pressed multiple small kisses against his opened lips. It felt airy and freeing for them to kiss like this, music still playing and window open so a breeze rustled Ben’s hair.

When Ben pulled away to take some deep breaths Mike felt giddy with love.

“Hi.” he said, squeezing Ben’s shoulder where his hand still lay. Ben squeezed his arm.

“Hi yourself Mike.” Ben said back, his voice slightly hoarse and soft from the disuse today. Mike giggled, feeling like he was walking on air. Ben pulled Mike back in for another sweet kiss right as the singer crooned out the last words.

“Want the crowd in tears when they hear this. Is that so wrong?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this song is so fucking good guys tbh, listen to it and youll cry  
> @hannukahharrington on tumblr (for the time being i change my username)  
> kudos me? ily


End file.
